Celebrating Madness
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Tired of her 'normal' life, Jessica finally willing to accept her destiny/heritage, now with this power she's shaking things up, and having one hell of a time doing it.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrating Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I did mix the essence of what a Maenad is, with a witch! Please Review! Also I picture the Anna Kendrick look for her.

Chapter1: Acceptance

Friday- 6:28pm

"Bella that stupid whiney bitch!" Jessica shouted falling back onto her bed," she has 2 extremely hot guys chasing after her and she has the nerve to complain!"

Images flashed through her head of Bella walking down the halls with Edward Cullen all eyes on them as they gracefully made their way down the hall with other Cullen's in toe. Then images of Bella at the bonfire flirting with the kid from la push again all eyes on them as they went back and forth.

"I tried so hard to gain acceptance acting the part of what was expected of me," Jessica laid on her side holding her teddy bear for dear life," waiting to have a life like that."

She could feel a tear role down her cheek as she pictured Bella confiding to Angela in the girls' bathroom about how she didn't know what to do and how she was torn, like she loved Edward but also the attention from Jacob. As Jessica hid in the stall listening she wanted to puke!

"All I wanted was to be normal," getting up she turned to the picture of her deceased mother," mom you were right, we are ones who can't abide by the laws set by man, to become happy we have to except ourselves, all of ourselves."

Walking over to a small chest on the dresser, she took the key hanging from her necklace and unlocked it, opening it she pulled out a parchment that was neatly placed on top different minerals and herbs.

"Mom…I'm ready," With a daze in her eyes she folded the paper into her pocket as she grabbed she teddy bear backpack filling it with a couple of the herbs along with a silver chalice. Running down stairs quickly made her way to the kitchen making sure her father wasn't behind her she grabbed a bottle of red wine and put it into her bag. Letting out a breath she left the house hoping into her car and drove to the wood of La Push.

"It's time mother to claim the power that's right fully mine," Jessica said burning through her. When she felt was afar enough down the rode, she got out and made her way on foot deep into the dark woods. Finding a nice little opening she put down her stuff as she went to grab some wood piling it on top of one another after figuring it to be big enough she went to grab big rocks to boarder the pile.

Walking over to her bag she quickly pulled the stuff out, grabbing 4 different herbs she sprinkled them on top of the pile before pouring half of the bottle of red wine on to the pile before setting it a blaze. The fire shot towards the sky flashing a mixture of purple and teal before turning an ordinary orange color. With a smirk Jessica continued, taking a pinch of ivy and fig she put it into her chalice before adding the wine. After taking a quick skim of the parchment she turned toward the fire, looking toward the moon.

"Dionysus god wine and ecstasy, hear me as your follower I accept the gift you have offered by my name..my true name Ariadne Hedera, grant me the power of those who came before, I devote my self to thee…my love," Closing her eyes she swallowed the wine to the last drop.

Opening her eyes they glowed a violet before turning back to green. In daze she began to dance around the fire letting out yelps of enjoyment. Constantly spinning she danced in pure intoxication and ecstasy, hearing a noise she looked over to see a deer, the deer stood there looking at her. As there eyes made contact she eyes flashed violet, she entered a primal crouch as a smile stretched across her face. With swift movement she lunged at the deer, with fierce strength she tore the poor creature apart, feasting on its raw flesh. Letting out another scream she faded into darkness.

As the morning sun hit her face Jessica stirred her eyes fluttered open, feeling wrapping around her limbs, looking down her body she saw snakes slithering around her. Taking a quick look around she saw the torn body of the once living animal; blood covered her hands and mouth. Getting up from the ground she made her way to the ashes of once was the fire. Looking into the ashes she spotted a golden wreath. Picking up the wreath, she dusted it off before smiling to herself.

"Thank you my love," Jessica said with a soft smile.

Quickly grabbing her stuff she made back to her car and driving back to her house. As she snuck back into the house her father stopped her.

"Where were you?" her father asked sternly looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I was out with some friends, and it was getting late so I stayed at Angela's house last night," Jessica said with a smile.

"Oh, really cause I talked to Angela's mom last night saying you weren't there," her father rose to his feet, his expression full of anger. Walking over to her he took a whiff of her clothes," you smell like alcohol and forest scent."

"Well, was out at a party and…." Not hearing it he grabbed by her arms and shook her.

"Don't lie to me you have the same scent as your mother always had, where were you?" her dad yelled at her.

Eyes flashing purple she looked to her father and said with anger in her voice," I was at a party and spent the night at Angela's house."

With a dazed look his arms fell to his sides," yes."

"Now, go back to bed till 2maro and forget what happened," Jessica ordered, watching her father walk upstairs to his room.

Smiling to herself she walked over to the hall mirror," only he can tell _me_ what to do."

Flopping onto the couch a smile stretched across her face," watch out I have the power now."

A/N: This is the first chapter of many hopefully, please tell me what couples you'd like to see, I'll take all into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

Celebrating Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Please Review!! Also it's sorta basic pairings!

Chapter 2: Control

All weekend she studied her heritage reading it from her family book which held the secrets of her powers. What caught her interest the most was the chapter on mythical creatures.

"Hm vampires? this seems interesting," Jessica said reading out loud.

_VAMPIRES _

_**History:**_

_Are mythical creatures who were slaves to there own gluttonous appetite. As there species started to go under, they figure a way to continue on by turning humans into vampires, so as the original vampires died out, the human vampires (the ones we know now a days)grew. Contrary to believe vampires are able to move around in sunlight, go to church, and are not allergic to garlic or silver. They hold basic enhanced physical powers like speed, strength, endurance,etc. Though some have reported to hold special abilities like telepathy and foresight. _

_**Compared to Us**:_

_How they compare to Maenads...they can't! Maenads hold more power than vampires so if you were to encounter one you should be able to kill them off easily. And those with special powers well, those with foresight...any creature with foresight(minus delphis) can't use there power to predict what we may or may not do. Also telepathy can be blocked with a simple elixir (pg 91)._

_**Identify**:_

_Vampires can easily be identified with their pale skin, and seemingly perfect appearance like there the most beautiful person in the world. Also their eyes change colors between red, black, or topaz._

With that Jessica's eyes widened flashes went through her head of the Cullens.

"The Cullens are vampires?" Jessica said curiosity filled her she quickly flipped to page 91 of her book, _To Repel Telepathy._

She ran to her kitchen grabbed her chalice and started to add the ingredients, as said from her book. Once finished she held up the chalice said a quick prayer before chugging it all down. Thunder was heard as she eyes shot open changing pure purple before changing back.

With a smile she walked to her room looking at a blown up picture of Edward Cullen," Well to finally see what they've been hiding."

Jessica smile maliciously dozing off to sleep.

(next morning Monday)

As her alarm clock rose her from her slumber a mischievous grin found it's way on her face. After taking a shower she put on a nice green tank top, black miniskirt, black ankle strap heels, bangles on her wrists with her mother's choker which held a crystal.

Looking in the mirror she combed her out loving the freedom of her hair. Grabbing her book bag she headed down the stairs walking into the kitchen her father sat drinking coffee, she quickly made her way pouring herself a glass of red wine.

"What are you doing?" her father asked in a stern voice.

"Pouring myself a drink before school, don't have a cow," she turned to him smiling.

"Are you crazy you're under age,do you think I'll just sit back and let you become a delinquent!" he walked toward her.

"Oh daddy....obvcourse," she looked him eyes flashing color again stopping him in his tracks, finishing her drink she walked to him," yeah I'm also gonna need your car, so you'll have to take my old one when you go to work."

Dazed he handed her the keys, with smile of pure glee she left in her dads Mercedes Benz.

(school)

The kids could only look and stare as Jessica came driving in music blasting. Stepping out of the car she made her way to the school, catching everyone's attention, boys whistling and girl whispering.

Confidence filled her with every step she took, no one could pull her from her cloud till she heard a voice calling to her," Jessica!"

Turning around she mentally growled, as Bella came walking toward her with Cullens in toe.

"Oh Bella how are you?" she tried putting on her best fake smile and tone.

"Good, wow what happened to you?" Bella asked a little taken back.

Jessica can feel the jealousy rolling off her," oh well I just went through a huge make over."

"Well you look.... nice," Alice said nervous for once.

"Oh, please I look hot," Jessica corrected smiling pridefully.

"Is that pushing it?" Emmett joked, expecting a glare but didn't receive one.

"Oh well, all people have to go through certain **transformations** to become beautiful, isn't that right Cullens?" Jessica smirk knowingly, before they could respond the bell ring signaling them to class," well I got to go see ya later Bella!"

(Cullens)

As Jessica walked away the group stood there confused.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Bella asked the group worried," do you think she knows?"

"No that impossible, Jessica to stupid to figure it out," Emmett stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure, she was radiating off confidence and something I can't quite put my finger on," Jasper

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know why but I can't read her mind anymore," Edward stated making everyone instantly nervous.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked worried for her lover and his family.

"Never under estimate a bitch," Rosalie stated heading to class.

(Jessica)

Her 5th hour Math class finally ended as she began to head to lunch now, with Mike and Tyler carrying her books.

"Why is Math so boring?" Jessica asked rolling her eyes.

"Cause it's useless?" Tyler asked nervously hoping to please.

"Exactly!" Jessica said giving Tyler a smile making him melt.

"_I love my powers!" _Jessica thought happily entering the lunch room.

"Hey, Jessica come sit with us," Bella called out getting Jessica attention, along with everyone else, getting gasps.

With a mental eye role Jessica made her way to the table sitting at the end of the table.

Turning to her boys," Tyler, Mike you may go now thanks for all your help," with that setting her books down, they stumbled away smirking to themselves.

"Wow they were nice," Alice stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah their always nice," Jessica said happily," you'd know that if you socialized more."

"Jessica that's mean," Bella said shocked.

"What? It's true the only way I'd be antisocial is if I was hiding a secret," Jessica peaked at the group waiting for a reaction," but you're not hiding anything are you guys?"

"No, obvcourse not," Bella stated speaking for them," and I think you should apologize."

"Hm, really?" Jessica said raising a eyebrow as Angela with Ben appeared.

"Jessica...you're sitting with us?" Angela asked sweetly taking her seat.

"Just for today," Jessica stated, at that moment Tony Richardson, appeared with a flier.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to a college party my brother's hosting?"

"No thank you, I got a boyfriend," Bella said naturally, like she's been asked multiple times before.

"Actually, I was talking to Jess," Tony said smiling, getting a shocked look from Bella.

"Oh definitely," Jessica stated with a smile.

"Great, but you guys can come to," Tony offered the others.

"We'll think about it," Edward stated with a intimating stare.

"Great, the party is at 9:00 on Tuesday night," Tony said handing them fliers before running off.

"This is gonna be awesome," Jessica's eye glittered.

"Jessica you can't go there's gonna be alcohol, drugs,and sex," Angela stated.

"One can only hope," Jessica said laughing.

"Well, if your going we're going too," Bella said with a challenging stare.

"Oh please, like you'd really go?" Jessica said equally challenging.

"Oh, please I can lie like Tuesday the beginning of break, besides some ones gotta watch you make a fool of yourself," Bella stated full of venom.

"Total film moment," Emmett said happily.

"So all of you are going?" Jessica asked receiving nods from Edward, Alice, and Emmett," OK, but to warn you, I'm predicting major drama."

With that Jessica got up, walking away with plan in mind.

A/N: Hope, like it, Jacob will be appearing in the next chapter, also please check my other works.


End file.
